someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Thirteen
My second creepypasta everybody. I can't really say anythin about it here at the beginning as that would give away the creepypasta overall. Here we go. The Creepypasta Entry 1 Day 1 Today is the day. Me, along with some scientists and soldiers from the army have arrive at some sort of decrepit observatory. It was a long ride from the city and I do not see why we were selected and what for, especially to come to such a desolate place as this. There's nothing here for miles except for some strange fortress in the distance and I can't see much fertiles ground here for growing crops. We might soon be running out of foon if we can't fix this. Entry 2 Day 2 After taking a look around this places it doesn't seem quite so bad. There are large living spaces, the veiw from the top is nicer than I would have thought possible and there is a fresh water spring running from just to one side of the observatory building so it may be possible to grow ourselves some food after all. The gods are caring well for us. The only thing that bothers me still is that fortress in the distance This place is slowly wearing down but the fortress is gleaming and fresh in the bright sunlight. The commanders aren't saying anything about it, telling me to keep my nose out of business that doesn't concern me. Entry 3 Day 3 The scientists and soldiers have left for the fortress and commanded me to move our supplies into the cellar and prepare some sort of meal for when they return? Are they kidding with me? All those boxes, by myself? I'm concerned that i'm the only one being left behind. No matter, i'm sure that I can manage this somehow. Entry 4 Day 7 Some of the soldiers and researchers have returned with one of the commanders earlier today. He was quick to demand their meal and I was given a huge scolding when I told them that none had been prepared. How was I meant to know when they would be back if they did not tell me? I quickly handed then some salad and bread and they have left again for the fortress, satisfied with their food. My eyes is a thick shade of boiled beetroot now and it hurts like hell. I'll have to see if we have any Confrey root or Buchu around here and make some tea out of it. Entry 5 Day 14 I haven't had much time recently to write in here. There's been a steady stream of soldiers and researchers coming back from the fortress, all asking for food. We're starting to run low and i'm not sure if this is going to continue. The seed brought with us don't seem to be growing quickly enough. I haven't found any Confrey root or Buchu but the discolouration of my eye is beginning to fade slowly. Entry 6 Day 20 They're beginning to act a little strangely. I've heard the researchers talking about 'experiments'. What experiments would those be? Are they working with plants or some sort of strange wildlife? I certainly haven't seen much of either around here and I don't want to ask any of them, that would just get me another talking to from the commanders. Entry 7 Day 25 Whispers. Whispers. So many whispers, every single night. It's the soldiers, they're planning something. Whatever it is, it can't end well and I don't have the courage to try and find out. If they knew I was listening they'd have my head off before I even knew what happened to me. Entry 8 Day 28 I can feel the researchers are starting to grow tense. Every time they come back from the fortress they’re speaking less and less and their eyes growing more fearful. I hear them sometimes in the night, something about ‘the masters’. What are they talking about? We’re on our last lot of rations. If we stay out here much longer we’ll die. Entry 9 Day 31 Great news, the plants have started to grow tall and strong. At this rate we won’t have to live off of rations for much longer. The researchers don’t seem to be around as much as they used to so they must be making good progress in that fortress. I still don’t understand what they are doing there. Entry 10 Day 35 The researchers are slowly disappearing. Every time a group returns from the fortress there always seems to be one or two missing and whenever I ask the commanders about it they tell me to keep my mouth shut and prepare their meal. I don’t like this one bit. Entry 11 Day 40 The soldiers were meeting earlier this evening and I couldn’t hold my curiosity for much longer. I burst into the room and demanded what was going on. They threatened me but I stayed there, insisting that I would not move until they told me everything that was going on. The commander stared at me uncertainly then came out with something I still fear now as I write this. “The masters are ready for battle.” When I enquired further he said that I had been told too much already and that I should return to my duties, which I did. My body is still shaking. Entry 12 Day 42 I’ve figured it out. I’ve been listening in on the researchers and soldiers in the middle of the night. That thing in the distance...it’s not so much a fortress but a collection of towers, thirteen of them. They all seem to worship the different gods and goddesses of our kingdom. They’ve been making monsters and keeping in those towers as experiments. It seems the disappeared researchers must have died at the hands of escaped experiments or as part of their combat assessing. Entry 13 Day 45 There’s some sort of disease going around. I keep seeing the commanders leading one of the researchers and other soldiers down into the cellar, only for the commanders to come back up wiping blood off their swords. If they don’t get led down into the cellar they are bound and taken to the towers just for me to never see them again. I’ve noticed that they have some sort of mark on their back. Entry 14 Day 50 There’s only a handful of us left now. Only me, a handful of researchers and half of the army that originally came with us. The sun has set and they’re preparing to leave for one of the towers. There’s not much cleaning I can do so I’ll probably retire to bed and- Entry 15 Day 50 My back. It hurts and I think I know why. I took a look at it in a mirror and I saw the exact same mark that I had seen on the dead researchers and soldiers a while ago. It seems I’m to follow the same fate. But which one? Will I be executed in the cellar or bound and dumped into the towers? I’ve locked myself into my room in the hope that they won’t come back soon. Entry 16 Day 51 It’s dawn and they’ve returned, sooner than I expected they would. They’re calling for me from downstairs but I’m not coming down. I don’t want to risk any of them being hurt. It would be better for all of them if I remain here. Entry 17 Day 51 Can’t hide forever. Entry 18 Day 51 Can’t continue like this. Entry 19 Day 51 Time is running out. Entry 20 Day 51 Aios, I have failed you. Entry 21 Day 51 Forgive me, Aios. Entry 22 Day 51 This is it, I can’t escape it anymore. They know about the mark on my back. They know I have the curse. They’re hammering at my door even as I speak and it is getting harder and harder for me to write this with my body slowly mutating. I am to become a servant to Pandora in her towers. That shall be my home now; in the thirteen towers. About the creepypasta Not to be rude, but if you haven't figured it out already this is a mindfuck creepypasta for a Wii game called Pandora's Tower. It's not got a large fanbase and there's not many people who know about it but I have played through it a good bit, completing eight tower dungeons so far and I enjoy it. I'd recommend that you look up the game and even consider playing it. :) that's just me though, it's totally up to you. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Mindfuck Category:Video Game Category:Video Games Category:Original Story